Out Of Hand
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Smutty goodness, Lena is obsessed with Supergirl's abs so teases her until she practically f**ks her into oblivion on the penthouse wall...


Daydreaming- Lena sighed halfheartedly, morose to admit that it was the third time this week she'd resorted to getting herself off inside of her own goddamn office building and that frankly she was also beginning to wonder _how_ precisely she'd come to allow herself to let it get this out of hand.

Especially _considering_ she was presently eyeing an elaborately _new_ box of tissues that her assistant had started to always leave recently surreptitiously at the corner of her desk.

Squinting- It was definitely _more_ than just a little circumspect and she had gotten the distinct impression that Jess knew more of her intimate life than strictly appropriate for their working relationship.

 _{Perhaps shooing her away from the office at random intervals was making her need for her 'relaxation' painstakingly obvious?_

 _She can't truly know can she? }_

Gazing lingering- her face contorted, _But by god that box was staring, it can't really be a coincidence can it?_

Lena rolled her eyes in exasperation and slumped into the back of her chair thoughts meandering- _Maybe she knows and is hellbent on tormenting me but also wanting to disguise it as seeming helpful? So that theoretically I'd be incapable of sacking her after all of it._

Grimacing- running a palm through her locks, this whole sexual deviant thing had started barely a few weeks ago- around the same time that first box had appeared and right after being rescued by a spectacular specimen of a superhero.

All muscles- soft golden sun kissed skin and curly blonde hair, _It was no wonder that she couldn't keep her hands to herself._

She'd needed to do something other than tempt fate and try out her unusually bad luck on the heroine.

Wincing at the thought- she doubted that inadvertently _groping_ Supergirl would go down all too well, especially without at the very least _dinner first._

 _It'd never work-_ and it's not as if she knew whether the Kryptonian girl was anything other than straight anyway.

Swivelling in her seat- she shouldn't dwell, it was beneath who she was as a Luthor, yet as she flicked on the tv set it seemed as if the universe itself was playing a practical joke, either that or it was a sign from its creator attempting to tell her to just _go for it._

 _Not that she was religiously inclined of course._

Instantly bombarded by images of said super heroine pulling out cars from a wreckage on their local interstate.

She gasped- because _lord just look at her._

Supergirl was holding a bus right across her back- a tight grip in place as she floated it downwards and over to the rescue teams below her so they could attempt to extract any and all trapped civilians.

The suit itself was straining in places that should've been illegal, of that she knew.

 _There should be a rulebook._

Dirt was smudged right across the lines of her face that only lead down and onto her chest.

What Lena would do to be allowed to give that woman a sponge bath. Eyes lowering on the video she caught a flashing glimpse of blue that certainly lay underneath that obsessively shortened skirt as it flapped in the wind and Lena reeled with the knowledge that it was a bodysuit.

She shivered prior to feeling guilty- telling herself to stop it because she was being _such a pervert!_

Consciously she understood that the skirt was there for a reason and that obviously the Kryptonian didn't want people staring at whatever might be underneath it either.

There however was _one thing_ that Supergirl didn't seem to mind flaunting and that was those _impeccably_ toned thighs she just so happened to always be showing off.

 _They were certainly an asset_

Maybe it could be construed as villainously wrong but Lena was okay with fantasising about that- c _onsidering how far out of reach the hero really was._

Plus it was obscene, _the woman clearly knew what she was doing_.

And the things- the urges of what she herself had wanted to do to Supergirl every time she had even dared to think of that perfect musculature, _it was absurd._

She clenched her thighs. _That was enough tv for today._

She'd only just relived herself.

 _She needed to get a grip._

Turning it off and standing up the CEO quickly gathered up her paperwork making haste- preparing herself to leave for the night. Deciding to forgo the usual car and driver she chose a walk across the city instead- _it would do her good._

Plus maybe the cool air may clear her mind and also _her thighs._

Wincing- _This was getting ridiculous._

* * *

The cool air had done nothing to quell or relieve the rising tension curling in her gut and before she could even attempt at thinking about **anyone** or anything else. Supergirl Just so happened to show up- _to scold her about walking in the rain._

 _Who did she think she was?! She was the reason she was out here in the first place and in this mess!_

Floating a few feet above the ground Lena looked up to a striking and very **wet** Supergirl hovering with her arms crossed in that stoic way that she often does with a look that you could only call smouldering.

To say that she'd stopped breathing-

"Miss Luthor! it isn't wise to walk in the rain you could catch a cold"

The genius smirked "Says the woman practically dripping in a skin tight suit" _okay that wasn't meant to sound so sexual and flirtatious._

Supergirl spluttered

 _Was she blushing?_

In answer- "Ah! Er I can't feel the cold, but you however can"

Musing internally- _she can't feel it._ curious nonetheless _really I wonder if she can feel-_

Noting the look on Lena's face Kara burned a notch hotter- having the decency not to ask _why_ that was…

Quickly understanding that she'd been stood staring a touch too long Lena adjusted herself and her position "Well as informing as this has been Supergirl I probably should be going."

The caped crusader sighed and nodded as Lena turned to continue walking..

The Kryptonian shouting "Wait!"

Snapping back- Lena felt fuzzy as she took in the most adorably sheepish grin covering Supergirls facial features, she lifted a hand to rub at the base of her neck. "I just mean would you like a ride?"

Lena stilled lifting a brow- pertaining to look somewhere between shock and her very obvious arousal as her heart rate spiked suddenly.

Hearing the brunettes heart stutter- Kara let out a nervous laugh realising what that might well have sounded like and so she back pedalled "I just mean I could drop you off at your penthouse If you want, I'd feel better knowing that you were safe, Miss Luthor."

There was a husk to Supergirl's tone now that Lena had never quite heard from her previously and it sent shock waves of pleasure coursing through her veins.

Nodding dumbly, her IQ had lowered rather dramatically in the span of a few seconds.

Ultimately forgetting the dangers of Supergirl finding out exactly how turned on she was right now and already knowing that for a fact this was a horrendous idea- she still skipped over those opinions in favour of allowing herself the guilty pleasure of being scooped up into Supergirl's insanely built biceps.

 _If this was the only opportunity she'd get to feel her up close and personal again then she was going to damn well take it._

* * *

Up in the air Lena was all too reminded as to why she didn't usually fly- her fear of heights had started to creep into her consciousness whilst she clung to the wet fabric like a lifeline.

Honing in at the sensation of it underneath her finger tips- she could feel that it was durable but surprisingly thin- she could also feel hard muscles tensing underneath it.

 _Damn_.

Nuzzling closer, she placed her head onto Supergirl's upper chest and breathed in.

A mix of rain, ozone and something surprisingly sweet soothed her adrenaline as she tried to calm herself down- thinking… _was that perfume or does she just naturally smell this goddamn incredible?_

 _[She hadn't even washed since attending the wreckage- maybe It was an alien trait, I mean does she sweat? Humans must smell horrendously awful to her super senses.]_

She wonders what that must be like at having to put up with that every single day.

As she gripped the costume tighter she felt the muscle under her palm quiver- _did Supergirl just feel that?_

Wanting to test her hypothesis to see what she'd inevitably get away with- Lena purposely and somewhat _eagerly_ rubbed her thumb over the red lines of the suit and felt Supergirl's breath hitch… _this was interesting._

With a devilish smirk and a playful streak- Lena set her sights on how far she could work Supergirl up without drawing too much attention to her adventure.

Continuing to nuzzle sweetly she let her breath brush across the open skin of the Kryptonians collarbones before tilting her head downwards puffing air over were she'd assume Supergirl's nipples might well be- and the response was immediate the supers hands started flexing to adjust her grip whilst Lena's green hues subtly raked over the area- _yes there they were hardening under her gaze._

That motivated her onward stirring Lena to keep it ongoing- she could sense a delicious ache settling within her lower abdomen, never having quite ceased from her time at the office.

Continuing to breathe hot air over Supergirl's neck she could feel the way the heroines chest had picked up in pace, her breathing now laboured as she concentrated on her flight path without allowing a distraction.

Flicking her thumbs again- Supergirl's thighs tensed underneath them.

Lena was entranced- because she really _was_ having an effect on the girl of steel.

* * *

Deciding to ramp her attempts up a notch the Luthor started manoeuvring her palm from the middle of the blondes stomach to the underside of her ribcage brushing _every single_ thing on their way past until she was curled around the super in a weird type of hug.

It was innocent enough considering Lena's fear of flying but the way Supergirl shivered told her another story.

Hearing her gulp- Lena looked up and almost drooled at the sight before her. Cobalt pupils blown and completely raw- jaw clenched tight, and her neck straining as they caught each others sight line.

The blondes hair was unruly and whipping against the wind- the colour dark beside the greying skies. Delicious droplets of water had now pooled in the crook of her neck too and was smoothly starting to drip down the inside edges of her suit.

Lena was _captivated_ with the urge to lap up some of that and watch as the rest of those droplets cascaded down Supergirl's bare sternum.

Supergirl's eyes flicked back to the sky and so Lena dropped her head onto her neck once again, her ruby lips touching the impenetrable skin.

The supers heart had seemed to be casually racing as the balcony came into view.

Slowing Lena took the last opportunity to gently trace a pattern on the exposed skin available and it was the closest she was willing to get to freely admitting her intentions.

 _The ball was throughly in Supergirl's court now._

Dropping shakily onto the platform. Kara gently helped Lena to her feet before adjusting her skirt trying to avoid drawing attention.

Of course Lena noticed and smirked before moving to open the balcony doors swaying her hips smoothly as she walked inside breathing out "Won't you come inside Supergirl?"

Supergirl stood solid for a moment clearly dumbfounded- the alien not quite knowing what to do in this situation- before wetting her lips as she hastily made her way inside closing the sliding door.

Regarding her Lena mused that she looked quite the picture- as the Kryptonian quietly turned around with arms locked behind her back- the maroon cape wetting the flooring below them her hair lay limp and flat against a striking face.

With the water running downward along her overheated skin- cast in darkness Supergirls eyes glinted reflecting the night as her shadow cast a grim silhouette on the walls of the penthouse.

Stood staring neither wanted to make the first sound Lena leant against the counter top of her modern stylised kitchen- the rain rapping against the glass shaking them from complete silence.

Biting her lip curiously "Would you like something to drink?"

Supergirl nodded as Lena turned to the sink filling two glasses of water.

Yet _as soon_ as Supergirl was out of view it was Lena who felt a warm body pressed up rough against her back, breath tickling the outer edges of her ear.

Two slim hands moved to tease at the fabric of her pencil skirt and arrogantly started to brush over her thighs- she froze at first in at state of surprise before she purposefully relaxed unable to hold back a gentle moan- _unbelieving_ that any of this was real nor that it was really happening.

Rasping "Is this what you want?" Supergirl waited for confirmation before continuing.

"Yes!" the Luthor sobbed almost bucking under the Kryptonians agile touches.

Nipping now, suckling into her ear Kara husked "You were toying with me back there weren't you? Don't think I didn't notice the way you innocently brushed over my thighs, my hips, my stomach…."

Kara mirrored those actions on Lena as she recounted their flight. "The way you teased my nipples and then right under my breasts" Kara's palms lay flat against the underside of Lena's ribcage before she tweaked a stiff nipple under her thumb and forefinger. Lena arched suddenly, quivering and gasping.

Supergirl chuckled "You really are something Miss Luthor, but if you really want this you have to be sure." There was a pause before the brunette felt Supergirl cock her head to place kisses to the back of her neck. "It can get a little… _intense_ "

Those words swirled around Lena's mind as she felt Supergirl nibble and wetly suck whilst waiting patiently for a response

"What do you mean intense?"

Supergirl smiled brightly against her before leaning back up "I tend to break things." reassuring "Don't worry your safe, I'd never hurt you but I do need to let you know what it is that your getting yourself into before anything else happens between us."

Lena nodded determined "I want this"

"And I want you"

Before Lena could try to blink her skirt had been hiked up to around her stomach and Supergirl was now kneeled behind her teasing at the fabric of her lingerie with her teeth.

 _Fuck._

Surprised Lena taunted "Straight to the point- I see my little teasing worked wonders."

The blonde smirked shrugging before using a pinky finger to tear the flimsy fabric from the Luthors body.

Rising back up so that she was flush with the CEO, snaking an arm around and placing a palm flat underneath Lena's stomach- leaving one hand over the CEOs own palm so to allow her to adjust their position so that she was bent forward and braced on one arm.

Nudging her feet further apart Kara whispered against her neck "I just need to taste you" the urgency in her voice caused Lena to clench and whimper- her skin tingling with grand anticipation.

Begging "Please"

Cocking a brow she sinfully toyed "I never thought I'd see the day, a Luthor begging a Super"

Loosing patience "Just fuck me!"

"What? Like this?" Sapphires sparkling Supergirl started fucking Lena before she could even comprehend what had started happening.

Shaking with the force, the CEO felt the super behind her with her pretty face buried at her core- a skilled tongue working wonders whilst licking, plunging and swirling in all of the right places.

 _It was the best head she'd ever had- and likely ever will have, Supergirl certainly knew what she was doing._

"Fuck! so good, don't stop just fuck don't stop!"

Crying out, she could feel Supergirl's hands latching onto the backs of her thighs as to hold her in place. Gushing at the thought of being under Supergirl's steel grip it made her cum almost _instantaneously._

Spasming, shaking and whimpering she leant herself against the cool surface of the marble counter top as the aftershocks had washed over her like a sea of electricity.

Lapping up the layers of Lena's arousal- Kara stood towering behind the brunette who casually arched into her touch.

Placing a supple hand underneath the genius's breasts Supergirl moved her until she was stood back up and shoulders flush against her once again.

One hand rubbing at the graceful slant of Lena's hip, the other moved from her chest and over to her neck holding her sensually in place.

Nuzzling into perfumed hair- salaciously saying "Rao you tasted so good Lena, you were so wet for me."

Arching further pressing herself into Supergirl- the grip tightened around her neck until Lena's head was braced upwards locked into a slow languorous kiss.

All tongue and teeth, she could taste herself on the supers lips.

Passionate, the kiss intensified until she heard the super moan tongue intruding- and licking into her mouth.

Bucking at the sound Lena was adamant that she _needed_ to hear that again _over and over_ because frankly _she'd never get enough._

Twisting around until they were face to face- almost too close in fact Lena stood on her tiptoes pushing into the kiss- fingers clutching diligently at the emblem of her suit.

Letting herself roam she pulled back "I need to see you"

Supergirl looked dazed, her lips swollen and pink- eyes black and heavy.

Reaching up she unclasped the cape, and then removed her boots- dropping her belt and skirt until the only thing left was the body suit, moving herself over she ripped at Lena's blouse- until she was taking it straight from the luthors chest and stood staring enraptured by her breasts.

 _Supergirl was a boob girl, that was a good thing to know._

Licking her lips Supergirl lifted Lena up until she was sat on the counter and wrapped around her torso.

Kissing-

Things changed quickly as Supergirl sped them over to the far wall were they crashed into an intense sort of lip lock- paintings dropping left and right reeling from the vibration of the impact.

 _Her neighbours were going to give her hell for this tomorrow._

Lifting both arms above her head Lena was trapped by an unstoppable Kryptonian and it was making her ravenous for more.

What she really wanted at this point was that silky Kryptonian skin all up against her own.

Biting down on Supergirl's luxuriously long neck, tendons sexily moving the hero groaned deeply- whilst entering her suddenly with two fingers, fucking her against the wall of her _own_ penthouse.

Moving in tandem, Lena's head hit the hard wall as she arched her breasts into Supergirl's lips, bra and skirt long since discarded most certainly in tatters and strewn somewhere across the ground.

It wasn't long until powers had decidedly come out to play and Supergirl puffed chilled air onto her nipples making her come undone without even touching her clit or having the time to arch her fingers.

Lena growled "bed now!" And the next thing she knew they were tearing into her bedroom not stopping to assess the damage as furniture lay crumbled and broken- still _not_ watching and neither caring as they hit the mattress tumbling with excessive force.

Grasping hold of the top of the bodysuit Miss Luthor was resolutely determined to see what was strictly hidden underneath, pulling it down and over her toned arms she was profoundly stunned by the beauty revealed.

Running her hands over Supergirl's hot skin- she curled into the touch. Her breasts were supple and firm with no bra waiting. _Mesmerised_ as she followed with a finger the indenting line that lead down her sternum until she'd reached a taut abdomen of the most perfect creature she'd ever seen.

The musculature was like she had been crafted specifically just for her- _for the Luthor herself_.

Pulling the suit completely away along with a set of black tights- she gulped as she took in the sight of a real Kryptonian princess.

All baby blue hues and yellow gold hair with Immaculate skin, broadened shoulders and a delightfully long torso leading into a curvaceous buttocks and hardened thighs.

Kryptonians seemed to have an anatomy that was lean, strong, pert and taller than most, their colours seemed to be brighter and more vibrant like the hue of her lips or the deep colour of her breasts.

Cheeks were tinted a vivid pink and her eyes burned bright with a dramatic shade she'd never once seen on a human.

Everything about her was unique and _utterly charming._

Pulling her inwards Kara leant over in a pair of small boy shorts, their breasts touching and her soft hair surrounding both of their faces- as they sinfully tangled together in a miss match of fleeting touches and feather light kisses.

Time slowed as lust turned into something deeper, dragged on lusciously into something more meaningful.

No longer were they hurried but wanting- extending the moment until the end of time so they could study each other and caress every part of their beings.

Lena flipped them- grateful to the blonde for allowing her that small mercy, because she knew if Supergirl hadn't wanted to be moved she'd have never gotten her onto her back and shoulders.

Planting kisses- Kara's skin was flushed.

The mattress kept tearing as Lena found a particular spot that was _overtly_ sensitive and full of so much promise. Kara quickly became a delicate puddle- _and_ a mess of whimpering squirming desire as Lena worked her magic and tirelessly applied a skillset that left her full with sensation and in desperate need to cum.

No part of her body went unexplored and upon reaching the boy shorts- Lena had looked up and in this position Supergirl didn't seem like the _overly confident_ and _bold_ presence that had just fucked her into oblivion **on the countertop in the other room**.

No- here was were Lena had felt privileged and she doubted the Kryptonian was one to let many people in this far nor allow them to see her be this weak.

Kara nodded her consent and so Lena pulled them down, entranced by the sight before her.

 _She was thoroughly delectable._

Wet, swollen and enticing and Lena could read the insecurities written on Supergirl's face as soon as she met her gaze so smiled in approval and kissed the whole thing better.

Thus soon enough she had a screaming Kryptonian writhing in her grip- pounding into her with as much force as her human physiology could muster. Every sound coming out of Supergirls mouth was an epiphany, every torn bed sheet or shattered headboard a blissful reminder of who she currently had lay beneath her and Lena felt like the luckiest woman alive- in knowing that from this moment forth she'd do anything in this world and onto the next to keep her.

 _To make her mine._

 _Fin._


End file.
